History: The Project
by LostLyra
Summary: Kuki walked in and sat next to him. It was then Wally realised how stunningly B.E.A-utiful she looked." A history project turns into something more - adventure, discovery of ones past and romance...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a _boring_ day for Wally Beatles has he sat behind the fake wooden panelling off his desk; he rested his cheek on his hand, doodling randomly on his history notes. The teen was determined not to let his eyes droop closed; he had already failed most of the exams this year. If he could, the young man would have had daydreams about when he was younger, but all his younger days seemed to be fuzzy and faded, and he couldn't quite pick out what had happened all those years ago. Afternoon sunlight streaked across the room warming his face, making the Auzzi lad all the drowsier. A squeak of chalk on the blackboard cut through the silence. Suddenly there was a slight tap on the door. His teacher sighed, and placed down the chalk, the whole class turned to look at who had just entered.

"Come in," the brisk voice of the teacher commanded, enough to scare anybody out of their shoes.

The door creaked open slowly and a head poked through, "Excuse me Miss," the girl asked, "Is 5F part of this history group?"

"Yes," replied Mrs. Margot, softening a little. "Are you Kuki Sanban?"

The Asian girl told her something in another language, and the whole class was surprised when Mrs. Margot replied in the same tongue, Kuki blushed. "Sorry Sensei, I've been in Japan for two years, and I'm just getting used to speaking English again."

Mrs. Margot smiled and turned back to the class, who had turned oddly silent, their teacher smirked. "Didn't think that I knew any Japanese did you?" half of the class shook their heads, while the other half, (the guys) couldn't keep their eyes off the girl. Wally could see it was making her rather uncomfortable.

"Kuki-san, take a place next to Wally," Kuki nodded, and there was a audible groan from some of the other boys, surprisingly it brought out a angry flair from Wally that he hadn't felt in a long time – only if he was beating up year above on the football pitch. Kuki walked in and sat next to him. It was then Wally realised how stunningly B.E.A-_utiful _she looked. Crystal black hair hung straight to below her waist, her large baggy green jumper seemed to fit and show off her curves in all the right places. He got a kick from behind and turned, ready to whack the persons head off, but realised it was one of his best friends Abby. Her blue eyes turned into glaring slits. Obviously it was the instant over protectiveness that Abby had whenever a new girl had shown up. Previously been bullied on her first day of her old school. Wally rolled his eyes, and turned back round in his chair.

"Finish the notes on the Cold War for homework," the whole class groaned, and the teacher rolled her eyes. "As it's the end of term in a few weeks I'm going to give to a end of term Project," yet another groan. "It's going to be on any aspect of the history of your backgrounds. Its going to be in pairs," another groan. "This project will have a five minute talk at the end, and every Wednesday we'll be in the I.T room four,"

It took a while for Mrs Margot to pair up the students; Wally still couldn't keep his eyes off the new girl Kuki. Suddenly someone jabbed him in the ribs, and he came face to face with a pair of black sunglasses. "You're staring," he hissed, "That isn't going to be good when Kyle's already got eyes for her," Wally's head snapped round so fast that his neck nearly clicked. A boy with messy black hair and glass like blue eyes was eyeing Kuki up. Wally's fists clenched at his sides, his friend sat next to Abby, who grinned back at him, Wally just rolled his eyes.

"We must be working together," he turned surprised to see that Kuki was still sitting next to him, she held out a hand, which he took, and shook slightly, (letting go quickly so she didn't realise that his hands were sweating.

"Wallabee Beatles," he introduced, "But cha can call me Wally," his Australian accent still strong.

Kuki smiled. "I'm Kuki-san,"

"San?" Wally asked confused.

"It's a honorific, at the end of a name," Kuki explained. "In Japan its reall important part of our culture to be polite," she shrugged. "But you could just call me Kuki –"

"Nah," Wally grinned. "I'll respect your culture, if ya respect mine, Kuki-san. Deal?"

"Yup, Wally-kun,"

"Now ya jus' confusin' me," Kuki grinned. The bell rang for the end of the first part of the double lesson. Everybody started to pack their bags so they could move quickly into the computer room. "Wha' we gonna do it on Kuki-san?" Wally asked casually as the class walked through the crowded corridors.

Kuki shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly someone pushed past her and she tripped into the chest of Wally, they both stumbled back in each other's arms.

"Hey watch it!" a heavy American accent snapped, the couple jumped apart embarrassedly, two coal black eyes glared at them, suddenly lighting up as he saw Kuki. "Hi," he greeted in a casual voice. "What –"

"Martin back to you lesson!" Mrs Margot yelled, breaking up the fight that was about to start.

"Yeah, Beatles, see ya later on the pitch," he flashed a dazzling smile at Kuki, before he turned and swaggered off to his next class. Wally gritted his teeth, and entered the computer room, with Kuki staring after him in confusion, jumping at a light touch on her arm. Turning she saw it was the dark skinned girl, a knowing smile on her lips, the cap pulled down over her eyes.

"You just gotta watch him," she advised, as they made their way into class. "They're rivals you see, Abby says stay out of Martin's way, and don't let him get you alone,"

"Why?"

"That's a thing for only Abby to know," Abby told her quietly, ducking her red hat so she couldn't see her eyes, walking over to Nigel and taking the next monitor next to him. Quickly walking to the seat Wally had saved for her she sat, and logged into the computer with the address and username that the head of year had given her that morning.

"You alrigh' Kuki-san?" Wally whispered.

"Yah… anyway what are we gonna do this project on?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I dunno, kinda stumped," Wally thought for a minuet, "We could… nah," he shook his head to get rid of the idea.

"What?"

"I was gonna say we could do it on art, but that's a bit sad really,"

"No, it's a good idea, I like it,"

"Ya do?"

"Uh-huh, you guys have some really interesting artworks,"

Wally's brain clicked onto something. "Don't you guys have these comics? And wasn't there a film out?"

Kuki nodded. "It's called Manga and the moving pictures are called Anime, I suppose we could do stuff on that for the modern art…" Wally nodded excitedly. "Yeah if I did Australia and you did Japan?"

"I'm cool with that," Wally replied, grinning slightly. What he didn't know that he was in for more than he bargained for.

* * *

Hey first Chapter done. Love it hate it? Please review.

N.B I've only ever seen the movie for the KND, and the crossover with Grim Adventures, but after reading some of the fanfictions I had a crack at my own.

Another embarrassing thing is that I'm actually English, so I don't really know anything about Amercian High Schools - and only the things that I've watched in films or T.V shows - , accept that you start at 16. (The age the guys are now).

Please give me hints and tips about the system, it would be a great help.

Thanks.

LostLyra.

**Preview - Chapter 2**

_"Abby," a strong English accent brought her out of her trance. Abby sat down next to him and angrily jabbed at the keyboard. "That time of the month again?" Nigel joked. Abby glared. _

_"That time of the year again!" she snapped. Nigel winced. _

_"Sorry," he apologised. "I know it's not that easy to forget," _

_"You can say that again," Abby murmured, playing with her fingers. Without thinking Nigel put a soft hand on her arm. _

_"It'll be alright," he replied, it then took all his courage to ask her something that he'd been wanted to ask for a long time. "Abby look, I know I have just broke up with Lizzie, and all of that," Abby noticed the bald Brit was playing with his sunglasses. "I was wondering if you were –"_


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of the school bell brought Wally Beatles out of his trance, grinning the teen packed up his things, before logging off and hurriedly walking out of the door.

"BEATLES!" there was a roar that made him stop in his tracks, he was rooted to the spot, something very large and very angry was coming down the corridor towards him.

"Crud," he turned to see the furious face of his football coach.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!!" the man bellowed, almost spitting in his face.

"I, er, was," Wally stuttered.

"DO YOU WANT THIRTY LAPS AROUND THE PITCH?"

"But sir!" Wally protested. "Kyle ain't left yet."

"_Presly_, has been on the grounds for the last half hour –"

"But –"

"Wally," Kuki's voice sounded like a saviour, "Could you tell me the way to the head's office. I think I left something there."

Mr Johnson could see she was new, so let the lad speak.

Wally blushed furiously, "Yeah it's down roight, you've gotta go up a coupla flights of stairs and it's the first door on yer left,"

"Thanks Wally!" Kuki replied, seemingly clueless to the death glare that his P.E teacher was giving her, for interrupting.

"Don't matter," Abby popped up behind the group, "Abby will take her, you go to your training Wal's,"

Wally rolled his eyes at the pet name that Abby had given him. Dejectedly Wally followed his P.E teacher down the school corridor; teens let them pass after watching the confusing spectacle.

888

"What kept ya?" Wally's best mate asked as they jogged around the pitch for the tenth time.

"Nothin'," he replied casually, a few strides ahead of his teammate.

"Beetles, Smith! No talkin' otherwise another lap!" Wally groaned at his evil P.E teacher. As they finished the lap the other boys had already started the warm ups with the balls. "Grab a ball and get movin'!" the teacher bellowed.

"Alrigh' don't needa shout," Wally muttered, as his mate Jack grabbed a ball and threw it to him, putting a little bit of spin into it. The sun was starting to set and he knew that they wouldn't be out on the pitch for very long.

"Ya see that new girl?" he heard Martin say. "See was real cute. Had a nice pair of legs on her to," Wally gritted his teeth and threw the ball back to his mate with extra power. "And a nice ass."

"Yeah," his other friend grinned, "Wally was really gettin' ta grips with her… If ya know what I mean…"

Wally growled, trying to ignore Kyle. He caught the ball, still thinking desperately about what was happening. The Auzzi was about to throw it back, but realized Jack had gone, looking around he saw that they were having a tactics discussion, dropping the ball he sprinted off towards the small group.

888

"Hey Kuki!" Kuki turned as she saw the black girl running towards her, grinning. "You mind if Abby walks home with ya?" Kuki smiled and shook her head.

"Yah I'm fine with that," they started to walked out together through the main school doors, Abby suddenly stopped at the top of the steps, and lent against the column, sticking her fingers in her black belt loops, still grinning, Kuki perched on the stone rail running down them, holding her books to her chest. "Who we waiting for?"

"Just some friends, think they'd like to meet you," Abby explained, her amber eyes met Kuki's purple ones, "Though Abby's sure that she's met Kuki before,"

Kuki shrugged, "Yah, you look kinda familiar –" Their conversation was cut off by a hum and cough of an engine. Both girls turned to see a very good-looking sixteen-year-old in a leather jacket, and beige combats. An old pair of flight goggles were perched on a mop of uncontrollable brown hair, and he grinned at Abby. The bike was a Harley-Davidson, two sliver exhausts gleamed in the afternoon sunlight and the black bike reflected the entrance to the school.

"Hoagie!" Abby ran and hugged the rider, Kuki's jaw dropped, that was Hoagie? He actually looked great, even on the borderlines of hot. The pair pulled away, and Hoagie pulled his goggles to his forehead, and he held out a hand.

"Hoagie P. Gillian," he introduced. Kuki took the hand and shook lightly.

"Kuki Sanban," she replied casually, trying not to look at the abs that where obviously rippling underneath the nike blue shirt. "Sorry are you two –?"

"Nah," Hoagie grinned, showing pearly white teeth, "She's to good for me, Nige would kill me if I dated Abby," Abby punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't beet up ma boyfriend if I where you," a slightly Irish burr rolled over Kuki's shoulder, she turned to see a tall, slightly pale faced, baby blue eyed, auburn haired girl. She was wearing loose white trousers, and a dark black top with the label _Pineapple _scrawled across it. Kuki noticed that Hoagies eyes lit up as soon as he saw her.

"Fanny!" he grinned, and the other teen hugged him. "Hey, good lookin' what ya got cookin'?" he quoted; giving his girlfriend a soft and chase peck on the lips.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than a day at a time?" Nigel asked as he walked down the steps, his black rucksack hanging over his shoulder, and sunglasses on the edge of his nose.

The two lovers parted. "It's not my fault that I find Fanny absolutely irresistible," Hoagie replied, Fanny nudged his shoulder rolling her eyes, but heating up all the same.

"Just 'cause he's jealous," another female voice came up behind him, Kuki recognised her as Rachel, the old numbah 362, the girl hadn't changed much, apart from her blond hair was cut and styled into spikes, with faint streaks of red, a black hoodie was tied around her waist.

"Nah," she replied, "Nigel's just complaining because he can't get a lift from Wally tonight,"

"Oh yeah and I absolutely adore exercise…" Nigel murmured.

"Well we'd better be off!" Hoagie replied, as Fanny slipped on her black helmet. "We've got things to do!" Fanny whacked his shoulder playfully, Hoagie grinned and revved up the engine, both of them roaring out of the school gates, wolf-whistles and cattle-calls following them.

"I'll walk home with you girls tonight?" Nigel asked casually as they made their way down the steps. Abby nudged his shoulder.

"You always walk home with Abby very Wednesday, genius," Kuki followed behind as they made their way out of the school grounds, but someone grabbed her arm, it was Rachel. Kuki tried not to roll her eyes.

"What do you want Rachel-san?" she asked irritedly.

"Don't forget your part of the mission, we don't want any mistakes," Kuki sighed. "Ya Numbuh 362," she was about to pull away, but Rachel still had a firm grip on her arm. "We want you at the base tonight we've got some more information about You-Know-Who." Kuki realised the seriousness of it then and nodded.

"Sure thing 362," she replied.

"Good Numbah Three. We're counting on you, and don't make any mistakes that you can't take back." Kuki raised her eyebrows.

"Like what?"

"Falling –" Rachel was cut off by Abby's iterated call. "C'mon Kuki! Some of us have places to go!"

"Kay!" she replied, and then in a lower voice, "See you tonight Numbah 362," Kuki ran off to Nigel and Abby.

Sorry if the chapter is to long or whatever, or the details aren't right, as I explained before I haven't really wathced any of the shows, so if it's getting to corny just tell me.

I also don't know how I'm getting on with all the bits about school and stuff, the only thing that I know about really from musicals, films and T.V shows set around High Schools are that they play different sports to us English, such as Lacross and Football (American version) so please don't kill me if I get anything wrong. Also football will be one of the main events in this Fanfiction, so I need all the help I can get with the background info, iether in reviews or in emails.

Sorry for longwinded authors note, people say that I have Nigel out of character, is that a bad or a good thing?? I'm not to sure...

Thanks LostLyra.

_Chapter 3_

_"Thanks guys!" the bubbly black haired girl called as she opened her front gate to her house. Abby noticed it was a rather large five bedroom detached house, probably with a front and back garden. A proud looking sliver sleek Saab was parked on the drive. Both waved as she entered her house, shutting the door behind her. _

_They started to walk again, but almost instantly turned into uncomfortable silence. Each time either of them opened their mouths they shut them again, blushed and looked away. Nigel stuffed his hands in his pockets._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey I'm back from France!! It was a blast, especially when we locked one of my mates in the cuboard, and the teachers didn't mind!! Pity that she deleted the video, it should of gone on youtube Shrug Oh well.

* * *

"Thanks guys!" the bubbly black haired girl called as she opened her front gate to her house. Abby noticed it was a rather large five bedroom detached house, probably with a front and back garden. A proud looking sliver sleek Saab was parked on the drive. Both waved as she entered her house, shutting the door behind her.

They started to walk again, but almost instantly turned into uncomfortable silence. Each time either of them opened their mouths they shut them again, blushed and looked away. Nigel stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Look Numbah 5…" he started, and kicked a stone off the pavement so it rolled down into the road. Abby sighed, he only used _that_ name when he wanted to talk about something serious, and this time she gathered that it wasn't about the history project.

"Numbah 5 know's what you wanna talk about Nigel, an' she ain't talkin' to anyone about it," sighing Nigel took her arm.

"I want to show you somewhere…" he murmured, "Come with me?" Intrigued Abby nodded, his hand moved slowly down her arm and he intertwined his fingers with hers, Abby was surprised at the gesture, but allowed her best friend to lead her wherever he pleased.

Deep red gold sunlight streaked through the avenue of trees as the pair walked down the path. They were in the Gallagher Park, Abby could vaguely remember them being there as kids, playing laughing – and sometimes even kissing – but that had all changed as they had become older. Time had passed, they'd grown up, moved on. Suddenly she remembered that Nigel's hand was still in hers, and without thinking, gave it a gentle squeeze.

"This way," he turned off the path and headed down a green field. Abby could almost imagine seeing them play football and Frisbee, but Nigel led her down further. To where there was a massive lake. Abby gasped. It was beautiful.

The last of the afternoon sunlight reflected of its crystal blue water, turning it into a deep blood red. Birds dipped and dived, scooping up the bugs that hovered over the waters glasslike surface. This was almost one of the last undisturbed parts of beauty in Gallagher, and Abby enjoyed it the most. Nigel grinned when her jaw dropped.

"You wanted to show Abby this?" she asked him amazed, he grinned at her and glanced over the sunglasses that he was still wearing.

"Yup, I wanted to show you this," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Why?" the teenager asked bewildered.

"A great man once told me; "when thoughts need to be collected together, you go to a place where your old memories are greater", Nigel chuckled quietly. "A old friend used to say that when I was troubled –"

Abby cut him off, not knowing whether to be insulted or touched. "You're saying Abby's troubled?"

"What do _you_ think Abby?" he questioned, looking out at the lake. Defeated Abby slumped down onto the soft grass, Nigel following, taking a placed next to her and stretching out his legs. Abby listen as the fabric rubbed against the short well cut grass. Completely satisfied Nigel leaned back, his hands behind his head, looking over the top of his sunglasses. Trying to avoid looking at Abby, but he couldn't help it, he found her very attractive.

"Suppose it's that time of year again," Abby murmured, looking out across the lake. "It's only around four days away now…" Nigel waited for her to continue, knowing the only way that she would talk about it was to let her talk to herself, he was used to listening to her monologs by now. "I dunno what I feel, don't want to go out anywhere, though… haven't been down that street on my own, even with mates. I feel kinda empty."

Nigel was sitting up now, cheek resting on his hand, sunglasses propped up on his forehead, and only Abby regularly saw his crystal grey eyes, making herself more comfortable Abby lay down onto the grass with Nigel, mirroring his position perfectly. Abby rested her chin on her hands, looking out across the lake, which was now starting to turn a deeper navy blue with every passing second.

"I never really liked the night," Nigel spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Why?"

The Brit shrugged. "I have no idea. Irrational fear maybe?"

Abby thought for a second, "It's not the dark that scares people. It's what's in the dark."

Nigel nodded in agreement. It wasn't until the last glow of the sun slipped behind the trees, and the first star came out that Nigel picked up the conversation again, neither realised how close their heads were together. "Abby I think we should head back, it's getting late, and I'd normally have you back by ten."

"Yeah, Abby's parents would start to worry," Nigel knew something was up, she was talking in third person again.

"Before we go I'd – " the shrill ring of Abby's phone went off, and _Beautiful Girl _flowed out of her speaker. Nigel rolled over and groaned, so close, so close!

"Yeah, Ab's hear… but mum! I'm only out with Nigel… We're coming back now anyways," he caught snippets of conversation. "_What?_ Cree's coming back?" there was now excitement in her voice, Nigel knew that Abby looked up to her bigger sister, thinking that she was everything that she couldn't be, but Abby was wrong, Abby was so much more. "Kay, Abby will be over there by ten, and _yes_ she is walking home with Nigel," she ended the call, grinning sheepishly over at Nigel. "Sorry about that, what did you wanna say?" Nigel lost all confidence, instead he grinned.

"C'mon lets go home," he grinned, pulling her up by her hand.

888

"Yaaaayyyy!!" there was an excited yell from Kuki's little sister Mushi, as she practically skipped ahead of her.

"Mushi!" Kuki ran to catch up with her. "We're only going to you-know-where."

"Yeah!! But Tommy might be there!" she giggled excitedly. Kuki rolled her eyes, knowing about the long time crush that Mushi had on the young genius. She pulled her sister back slightly by her jumper.

"Listen to me," she told her sternly, Mushi struggled, glowering up at the teenager.

"Just because you're not allowed to love Wally!! I have to be controlled!! You're getting more like a _bad_ teenager every day. _Bozu_!!" Both froze, angry tears slipped into the corners of Kuki's eyes, she let go of her little sister and ran to the shuttle.

888

Her sister had never talked to her like that, they'd always been as close as well – sisters – Kuki stormed through the metallic corridor, slamming the door behind her as she went, feet automatically pulling her along to the main control room. The door slid open. A lot had changed since she'd been here four years ago. Shining metal and hi tech computers adorned the walls. Craning her neck to see the ceiling she saw that it was a skylight, showing the never-ending depth of space. A large oval wooden conference table sat proudly in the middle. A glass staircase led to an arched viewing point, there was also a large telescope and weapon probes. The whole sight was probably as big as a football pitch.

"Like it?" Numbah 362 lent over the balcony, grinning. "New and improved. Well since we where moving in life I thought the base should."

"It's, well – wow," for one Kuki Sanban was speechless. Rachel was now adorned in her usual attire, the crazy purple and orange hoodie that she wore, and of course her helmet, people had to know who was in charge.

"Come on up!" Numbah 362 invited, Kuki practically ran up the glass stairs at the front of the control room, and an amazing sight greeted her. Earth hung motionless in the sky, stars littered above it like sand. From here she could see the faint green outline of the UK, and half of the US, with the rest of the contents stretching down below them, she put a hand on the glass, it was like one of the pictures from the space magazines.

"Wow, when did this get done?"

"The planning started soon after Sector V was decommissioned," a hint of sadness swept over her face, knowing that after Kuki had left for Japan over four years ago Fanny stepped in to take her place, and the members of Sector V gladly accepted her. But this was her best friends own downfall, for she had said herself that she couldn't live with the fact of Hoagie never remembering her and being decommissioned, so they were together, but saying this, they had put up a good fight.

"Numbah 362?" Rachel snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, about the mission,"

Kuki sighed. "Look Numbah 362 I _can't_ at the moment, I've just settled into a new school and just making new friends. Please give me a few days to settle in."

Rachel sighed. "Numbah 3, you've got to do this for us. We've already have been radioed in from Japan saying that Father took down another one of the bases today, he must have been recruiting more."

"Is Itsuki okay?" she asked quickly afraid for her cousin's life.

"Why doesn't he tell her himself?" a voice floated up behind her.

"ITSUKI-KUN!" Kuki yelled, throwing herself onto her cousin, her cousin returned the bone-crushing hug. She looked up into her cousin's crystal blue eyes and realised that he had a large dressing covering his left cheek, and his left hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage.

"What happened?" Kuki looked from one to the other for an answer.

Rachel leaned on the rail as Kuki and Itsuki detached themselves. "As I said Father attacked the base in Tokyo, you know the one underground?" Kuki nodded in disbelief. "Well, turns out that they've had more problems then we bargained for. Four bombs went off and demolished the whole tree house," Kuki's mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"I – none of us would have survived if 362, and the sector hadn't come after us," there was a snigger from Numbah 60, the Japanese boy glowered at the blond, Rachel rolled her eyes. What Kuki didn't know was that Rachel was the one that had gone down to rescue him herself, only backup arrived when she too had got into more trouble.

Something small and sudden crashed into Itsuki's legs, nearly sending him flying forwards into the stairs. Two small purple dancing eyes were shining up at him. Itsuki laughed. "Hey you!" he grinned down at his younger cousin.

"Hey yourself! Come play Itsuki!" Itsuki sighed, he really wanted to play with his younger cousin but he couldn't.

"Sorry Mushi I've got work to do,"

"Awwww, please," Itsuki shut his eyes, hoping to dear god that she wasn't doing the look, that always got everyone.

"Please say she isn't doing the look," he begged Numbah 362.

"Sorry Numbah 163, she's doing it," Itsuki opened his eyes a crack to see this pouting face begging up at him. He couldn't ignore the wide-eyed plea of Mushi, and she had to wiggle her lip.

"Pwease."

Itsuki looked over at Rachel and Kuki, pleading with them. Rachel grinned. "Go on then,"

"_What_?" Numbah 60 complained, "That is _so _not fair!"

"Live with it 60!"

"Just 'cause you have a crush on him," he murmured under his breath as he walked away.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Rachel's face went bright red. Kuki grinned, relaxing on the rail, it was great to be back.

* * *

Well another chapter, this story is really starting to fly. Teehee. Please say if you want any more Hoagie/Fanny, or if I'm doing Abby's third person right. It really does confuse me. And thanks for the email from MonkeyBee for all her help on the background.

Also Check out OrionStorms profile on she has some amazing Kuki/Wally pictures posted. And I'm using one for the last chapter, see if you can guess what it is... XD (Yes my mind is buzzing from the lack of sleep I've had in the past week (tops was 7 hours, and that was from about 11 to 6 or 7 in the morning.

Chapter 5

"_NUMBAH FOUR!!" There was a furious yell, but the youngster didn't hear it, he just sat there, in the rain. Water dripped down his nose and landed at his feet, he hugged the tattered rainbow monkey to his chest and buried his face into its fur. Pulling his legs up to his chest he created a protective barrier. _

"_**FOUR**__!!" there was a bellow from his leader. "Four where the _hell_ are you? You didn't get a chance to say goodbye to –"_


	4. Chapter 4

"NUMBAH FOUR

"NUMBAH FOUR!!" There was a furious yell, but the youngster didn't hear it, he just sat there, in the rain. Water dripped down his nose and landed at his feet, he hugged the tattered rainbow monkey to his chest and buried his face into its fur. Pulling his legs up to his chest he created a protective barrier.

"_**FOUR**_!!" there was a bellow from his leader. "Four where the bloody _hell _are _you_? You didn't get a chance to say goodbye to –"

"**I DON'T WANNA!!**" Four bellowed suddenly, the rainbow monkey falling to the floor with a soggy splash. "**SHE'S GONE!! I'M NEVER GONNA SEE HER AGAIN; EVEN WITH THE HIGH SCHOOL WE'LL HAVE OUR MEMORIES WIPED!! I WILL **_**NEVER**_** REMEMBER HER!"**

The whole tree house was silent, Numbah Two stood there with his mouth hanging open, Numbah 5 looked up from the floor, her eyes puffy and red, her red cap on the sofa, showing how vulnerable she was at this time. One was just standing there, eyes cast low to the ground.

"Look –" he started.

"No I won't!" Wally yelled, "I cruddy well won't!" he didn't see the anger flare in Numbah 5's eyes. The young lad kept up his rant until somebody very angry slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to Numbah 1 again like that Numbah 4," Wally struggled surprised at the strength the girl had. "Go after Kuki," her voice was a deadly whisper. "Abby knows that Kuki loves you. An' Abby knows that you're too stupid to work it out for yourself."

"I could say the same for you and –" Abby suddenly slapped him hard around the face, much to the shock of the other operatives.

"Don't bring Nigel into this," she hissed in his face, still obviously upset that he was going out with Lizzie.

Wally tore himself away from the angry girl. "Fine!" he snapped. "I'll go and cruddy say goodbye!" He stormed out of the tree house and into the rain, his anger over powering him. Quickly he jogged around to Kuki's house, people stared at him but he didn't care. His clothes where wet, and he was shivering violently as he reached Kuki's front door. He went to knock but realised he was too late; the normal sleek black car was gone. Spinning around quickly he saw the car turning out of the road. If it did he was definitely to late, and Kuki was gone forever.

"KUKI!" he roared, setting into a sprint down the road. "KUKI!" still the car didn't slow, "KUKI! KUKI! KUKI!" he repeated the name again and again, and it seemed like forever until the car finally slowed to a stop. By now he was out of breath, and rested on a nearby lamppost. There was some mumbled Japanese that he couldn't quite pick up. Kuki stepped out of the car; she rushed over to him, shocked at him dampened appearance.

"Wally?" she asked surpised.

"Who do ya cruddy well think it is?" he snapped, Kuki stepped back, tears coming into her eyes. Wally cursed under his breath. "I came ta say goodbye…"

It wasn't unexpected for Kuki to throw her arms around his neck and squeeze all of the air out of the shorter boy's lungs. "Oh Wally!" she buried her face into his neck. What was completely unexpected of the Aussi boy was that he hugged her just as tight back. "I'm gonna miss you the most Wally," she whispered into his chest.

"Me to Kooks," he used the nickname that was only for her, in their own time.

"I'm sorry I never told you!" she wailed.

"Don't be!" he snapped, Kuki looked at him surprised. "It's not ya fault!"

Something was shouted from the car. Kuki tensed. "I've – we've – only got a minute," she translated. "Otherwise we're gonna miss the plane."

"I wouldn't mind," Wally joked. "Ya can missed the cruddy plane for all I care!" At least that raised a smile from Kuki's face. Wally gulped, it was now or never. "Kuki,"

He was suddenly cut off by her lips on his, she was about to pull away, but that made Wally only deepen the kiss further. Gently one of his large hands entangled in her soft black (and now wet) hair, the other finding it's way to the small of her back. Softly moving his tongue he requested entrance, this was an entirely new experience, only deepening it further than Wally thought was possible. As their tongues touched and Wally's world exploded around him. For the couple it felt like they had frozen in time as their tongues danced.

Apparently it was only a minute as Kuki's father called for her to get into the car. Both pulled apart, saring at each other, shock, surprise, and something else that Wally's brain couldn't quite register clouded Kuki's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the rain mixing with the tears that fell down her face. Now it seemed they were both being much more adult then they should be about this. She was about to turn, but Wally grabbed her wrist.

"I'll write, email – call," he told her desperately.

Kuki put a hand up to his cheek, leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't stay up," she whispered. Wally looked at her confused, and squeezed her hand. There was another shout from her father, she turned quickly and ran to the car, only looking back once, to the sodden boy that she had left standing in the rain. Slipping into the car she shut the door behind her, Wally watched as the car turned the corner, what he didn't see was Kuki's face pressed to the window, to hide the waterfall of tears cascading down her cheeks.

So much for a new beginning.

* * *

Hehehe, anyone confused? Raise your hands… This didn't really turn out how I wanted it but it should all wrap up in the end. Please review. I'm not going to put a bit of Chapter 5 up, so I'll just leave you in denile, and reviews are love. Laughs evilly Please review with handy tips

LostLyra.


End file.
